Vixen and Bird
by Prunella7
Summary: "You do know that vixens eat birds, right?" "I'll take that chance." "Then my answer is...yes." SanosukexMegumi oneshot. Set in the 17th year of Meji. R&R please! Rated T 'cause I'm paronoid.


**I just finished reading Rurouni Kenshin, and I totally loved it! I love the idea of SanoxMegumi, so here's a little oneshot I thought up for them. R&R please!**

**If you think Rurouni Kenshin is mine, you're my cousins' dog. And I know you're not; I'm at their house. **

They sat together, the silence not at all awkward, but comfortable. She finished dressing his wounds, tying the last bandage off in a knot. He had been hurt pretty badly; his right hand was a mess _again_, he had two fractured ribs, one broken, his left foot had been crushed by falling rock, and his arms had several gashes from the enemy's sword. Somehow, he'd made it back here, to Aizu.

It had been years since they'd seen each other. Megumi smiled as she remembered the first words he'd said to her when she had opened the door. 'I did it again.' And she had responded, 'I told you I don't have a cure for stupidity.' It was as if he had never left, had stayed in Japan instead of traveling the world.

Finished, she picked up her medicine box, and headed towards the door.

"Megumi," his voice stopped her. He had matured so much from the teenager he had been. His voice had gotten deeper, he'd grown a beard, and his hair was longer. He was still a bird head, true, but he wasn't a hatchling any more. He'd grown up into a fine, strong bird, and one who could fight and win, no matter what.

"Yes Sano?" He raised his left hand, the uninjured one, and beckoned her closer. Curious, she came back to his side. Gently, he moved himself over, patting the remaining space, telling her to sit beside him.

Concerned now, she sat, asking, "What's wrong? Do you feel alright?" He smiled, and inside she melted. How long had she wanted to see that smile? It wasn't 'till after he'd gone that she realized just how much she loved it.

"I feel much better now," he said softly, and before she knew it, his hand was pulling her down towards him, and his lips were on hers.

Her mind froze, but her lips didn't. She kissed him back, and before she knew it, she was on top of him, his arms circling her waist.

That was when her mind snapped back into focus. Quickly, she pushed away from him, being careful not to touch any of his wounds. Gasping, a little light headed from the kiss, she said, "This isn't good for you."

He understood what she meant, but he shook his head no. "Nothing could be better for me right now," he said, smiling as he pulled her down to him again.

She succumbed, blocking out the doctor part of her for now. She thanked every Godly presence she could think of. Finally, he was kissing her. How many times had she wished for this? Hundreds, surely. She had known a long time ago that she loved him. As she kissed him, she remembered when she had first realized her love; that day after the fight with the Ten Swords. He had messed up his right hand fighting Anji, and had come to her for help. Well, more like she had forced him to come. Sitting with him, wrapping his hand, she had realized she loved him.

Curious now, she broke away from their kiss, and rested her head on his chest, one of the few places that hadn't been injured in Mongolia. "Sano?"

"Hmm?"

"How long?" By now, they knew each other so well; he didn't need to ask for clarification.

"Hmmmm…Since the Ten Swords," He said, tightening his hold on her waist.

"Really?" She looked up at him. He nodded.

"You?"

She smiled at him, overjoyed to hear that he had loved her since then too. "The same." Now he smiled too. For a moment, they looked into each other's eyes, and all the emotions from then 'till now passed between them in that look.

Not able to stand it any longer, Megumi took his face in her hands and kissed him softly on the lips. He let out a little groan, and pulled her closer to him. He deepened the kiss. She smiled against his mouth; he had always been impatient.

Finally, they had to come up for air. This time, she laid her head on his shoulder, and whispered in his ear, "I love you."

He turned his head to look at her, and she caught the faintest trace of doubt in his eyes. "What?" She asked.

"You don't love Kenshin?"

She laughed softly, shaking her head. "Sano, I never loved Kenshin." His eyebrows lowered in confusion.

"Then why did you fight Kaoru-dono for him?" She smiled softly, stroking his cheek.

"Because," she explained, "She would never be happy if she wasn't with Kenshin."

Understanding flickered in his eyes, and he laughed softly, pressing his forehead against hers. "So you played her. You truly are my little vixen."

She narrowed her eyes playfully at him. "'Yours?'"

"Well, I've always said you're way past due to be married." Megumi shot bolt upright, staring at him. He simply smiled at her from his pillow, his arms still wrapped around her waist.

"Did you just say what I think you said?" She asked, unable to believe it.

"Can I have an answer?" He smirked, still looking at her.

She stared at him for a moment, but then she too smirked. As slowly as she could, she lowered herself back down, trying not to laugh as she saw that Sano's eyes never left her. Slowly, achingly so, she kissed him softly, and whispered in his ear, "You do know that vixens _eat_ birds, right?"

He smiled, and whispered back, "I'll take that chance."

Kissing him once again, she whispered, "Then my answer is…yes."


End file.
